Serpientes silencionas
by MissLouder
Summary: [Episodio 18, 2nd]: Después de su enfrentamiento, ya no le tenía miedo a los colmillos ocultos de Nagisa. Al fin y al cabo, ambos se habían inyectado su propio veneno. Slash, fluff.


Notas: Situado después del capítulo 18 de la segunda temporada.

Género: Slash, BxB, shonen ai, elijan el sinónimo que deseen.

Advertencias: Insinuaciones, ¿R+18?

* * *

 **[K** arma **x N** agisa **]**

 **.**

 **S** ERPIENTES **S** ILENCIOSAS

 **.**

 _"Después de su enfrentamiento, ya no le tenía miedo a los colmillos ocultos de Nagisa. Al fin y al cabo, ambos se habían inyectado su propio veneno."_

 **E** l dolor en su cuello ardía como un anillo de fuego, como si aún los brazos de Nagisa le siguieran asfixiando, descarnado en algunas zonas, concentrándose en otras. Había disimulado bien su molestia, pero bastaba con repasar su rostro para saber lo que se ocultaba detrás de las arrugas de su expresión. Su labio partido cortesía de los golpes de Nagisa no era algo a lo que debía preocuparse, y sabía que una pomada acompañada de un antinflamatorio bastaría para disiparlo.

Con sólo el recordatorio de aquel personaje, un recuerdo voló hasta él dibujando letras que formaron un nombre.

«Nagisa», ya podía llamarlo sin formalismos. Podía permitirse llegar a él, sin que en su interior se abriera un agujero que le exprimiera el pecho. Agrietándose en caudales de advertencias silenciosas, que ni sus enemigos más fuertes despertaban.

Escuchó unos pasos apresurados sobre las hojas tintadas de mármol, en esa sinfonía de colores otoñales que empezaba a encenderse. No tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo de girar su cabeza para darle identificación a esa persona, cuando dejó salir su voz atrayéndolo.

—¡Karma! —Oyó su nombre, sin poder evitar sonreír cuando se había corregido a mitad de frase para eliminar el sufijo del "-kun".

—¿Qué pasa, Nagisa? —Detuvo sus pasos en el borde de la escalera para el descenso de la montaña, arrojando la chaqueta militar a su hombro.

Lo vio apresurarse, como si darle órdenes a las entumecidas y pequeñas piernas fuera el mayor esfuerzo, que tener que movilizar un cuello herido. Llegó hasta él, jadeante, con el evidente cansancio presagiándose en las líneas de su rostro y las manos apoyadas en las rodillas.

—Quería saber... —intentó decirle, mientras sus pulmones recogían aire—. Si… te encontrabas en condiciones sólidas para regresar a tu casa.

La ligera sorpresa abrió sus ojos, antes de deshacer la expresión y suplantarla con una sonrisa en ese versado don de manipular sus propias reacciones.

—Eso creo —Se señaló el cuello con el índice, manteniendo los labios extendidos para darle peso a su broma—. No tuviste piedad.

Nagisa reveló su distintiva preocupación, palpable y presente, que su rostro prematuro se arrugó en ciertas partes.

—Lo siento, no quería...

—¿Qué pasa, Nagisa? —interrumpió ladeando la cabeza, caminando hasta él—. ¿Echarás tu victoria al vacío por lamentarte por mis magulladuras?

—¡No, claro no! —se defendió al instante—. Es sólo que... —Bajó un segundo la mirada—, no quiero tener que volver tener que lastimarte —Alzó la mirada—. Nunca más.

Karma no respondió. Otra vez esa determinación. Una paradójica valentía de hacerle frente a su belicosa personalidad. Lo que le resultaba irónico, y casi gracioso, era que Nagisa no se daba cuenta que también presentaba heridas similares a las de él. ¿Tenía que recordarle la patada de hacha que le propinó o los golpes en las costillas?

El pensamiento, simplemente, le hizo reír.

—¿Karma? —Nagisa no entendió si sus palabras imprimieron un humor que había hecho cierta derivación en su amigo.

La risa se fue desvaneciendo y el viento se llevó el resto, cuando Karma se restableció de su propia vehemencia.

—No cambiarás, Nagisa —dijo, con cierta nostalgia. A pesar de las mentiras de sus palabras, porque ningún ser era estático. El cambio siempre tirará de ellos, ya sea a la buena fortuna o por la fuerza, y aún pese a eso, no pudo abstenerse de decirlo—. Entonces, si te sientes culpable por herirme, ¿no deberías hacerte cargo de mí?

Sus palabras parecieron tomarlo desprevenido, sólo fue un segundo de digerir la insinuación, para luego sonreír con esa naturalidad inocente.

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa? —preguntó Nagisa—. Dudo que mi madre deje quedarme afuera.

—¿Y no sería peor si nos viera ahora cómo estamos?

En el cuerpo de Nagisa una especie de inusitado temblor le recorrió cada poro, bañando su rostro de blanco cuando no pensó en esos precisos detalles.

—Tienes razón... —admitió en un perceptible tartamudeo—. Después del incidente con Koro-sensei ha cambiado, pero quisiera evitar preguntas que de antemano sabemos que no podemos responder.

Hubo un silencio, uno que fue una composición conducida por los suspiros del aire. Karma le observó un momento, recapitulando aquel pasaje de histeria y gritos desenfrenados, protagonizada por la madre de Nagisa, que él también se había escabullido a oír. Claro que se aseguró que los demás no se percataran de ello, aun cuando se había saltado la clase. El muro que una vez se levantó entre Nagisa y él se había desplomado, bloque a bloque, y ya no sentía ninguna barrera que le impidiera exponer la pregunta que varias veces lo atragantó.

—Nagisa —llamó en un susurro, captando la atención de éste que instantáneamente respondió a su voz—, ¿ella te hizo daño alguna vez?

El efecto de la curiosidad fue suficiente para que su amigo rompiera el campo visual que mantenían, y Karma no necesitó más respuesta que esa. Por ese momento, su rostro se ensombreció despertando la sed asesina que infantilmente tuvo, antes de ser adiestrado por el pulpo que tenían como profesor.

—Ven a mi casa —fue prácticamente una orden, mientras ya emprendía camino—. No estoy seguro de saber contenerme.

Sorprendido por esa simplicidad, Nagisa alzó las cejas y vio como Karma le daba la espalda, ya descendiendo los tramos de escalones. Viró la cabeza más allá, viendo los huesos de la vieja estructura que eran los salones de la clase E, sonriendo irremediablemente.

No sabía porque, pero estuvo agradecido. No dejó que el tiempo lo rebasara, cuando se dispuso a seguir los pasos del estudiante que ya bajaba la pendiente de piedra.

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Tus padres no se enojarán si nos ven así? —quiso saber Nagisa, ya adentrándose al apartamento de su compañero, cuando dejaron las botas en el vestíbulo.

—No, digamos que ya se acostumbraron —dijo despreocupadamente, y una risa se le escapó en el proceso, una que no pudo evitar contagiar a su invitado.

El camino a su casa se había hecho concretamente corto, cuando en el trayecto se habían sumergido tanto en la conversación, como había sido en los viejos tiempos, que no midieron pasaje ni tiempo que pareció ser un parpadeo. Quizás Karasuma los regañaría y les echaría la bronca por exponer su uniforme militar al público, pero estaban tan adoloridos que haberse quitado tan siquiera la cazadora implicaba un esfuerzo que ninguno pensaba hacer.

Algunos los habían mirado con los ojos abiertos por el desastre que portaban en sus apariencias, antes que Karma cubriera sus huellas de entrenamiento asesino, cuando habló improvisadamente sobre la elocuencia de una obra de teatro y el magnífico maquillaje que les había aplicado el _artista estirado_.

Por supuesto Nagisa captó el mensaje a la primera, su reacción no fue la más convincente pero sirvió para apaciguar los mares. Había comentado que hubiese sido mejor cambiarse de ropa antes de bajar de la montaña, a lo que Karma sencillamente respondió que poco le importaba. Eran estudiantes al fin y al cabo, y quienes no les creerían, podían pensar que se metieron en una pelea callejera lo cual resultaba más convincente. Y evidentemente, nada extraño viniendo de él.

No pasó demasiado tiempo, cuando habían llegado a su destino iluminado por la media luna que aún se dividía en trozos. La casa de Karma se levantaba sobre dos pisos, en una calle residencial, habitada por personas comunes. Nagisa no sabía porque pensaba que su amigo pertenecía a otra especie, y en el pasado no recordaba haber visitado el hogar de Karma. Eso le había producido que, algo en una parte muy oculta en su ser; comenzara a contraerse.

Recordó la emoción de sus inicios, cuando Karma se había acercado voluntariamente a él, en esa coincidencia sideral de tener el mismo gusto por una historieta. No se había limitado en invitarlo al cine, cuando sólo habían intercambiado un par de palabras en ese primer año ingresados al colegio. No creyó que alguien de nivel tan alto, se rebajaría tanto para estar con él.

No cuando sus notas iban de pique, sumergiéndolo en la vergüenza, que incluso _un delincuente de medio tiempo_ había decidido eludir cuando se apartó definitivamente.

—¿Nagisa? —Esa voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y alzando la vista, Karma lo miraba desde el centro de la sala—. ¿Acaso quieres que te lleve en brazos hasta mi habitación?

 _Otra peligrosa sugerencia_ , pensó Nagisa con una sonrisa forzada, acercándose para seguir los pasos del chico que le esperaba con una torcedura de labios maliciosamente descarada.

Cruzaron en silencio la sala, serpenteando entre los objetos, subiendo las escaleras y llegar hasta la puerta que debía de ser su habitación. Karma la abrió, y presionando algún interruptor que sólo él conocía, la penumbra fue disipada.

—Entra —invitó, abriéndole la puerta y situándose a un lado.

—Permiso —dijo, tímidamente.

La estancia no era la gran novedad en mobiliarios como imaginó. Era sencilla, con una cama aparcada en una esquina, las puertas que encerraban la ropa en repartidos compartimientos, un escritorio repleto de libros, historietas cerca del baño y mucho desorden por doquier.

—¡Tienes la colección de Sonic Ninja! —exclamó Nagisa, acercándose a leer los volúmenes, sintiendo la presencia de Karma acercarse. Tomó uno al azar, y al abrirlo advirtió algo relevante—. Está en inglés… —se percató al pasar las páginas.

—Le robé el dinero a Koro-sensei cuando fuimos a Hawaii y aproveché para comprarlas. Puedes llevarte la que desees —comentó Karma detrás y en su voz se oyó una gota de cansancio humedeciendo sus palabras—. Ya vengo, buscaré el kit de primeros auxilios que mi madre me obsequió de navidad.

Por razones obvias, el asesino de _género dudoso_ no preguntó por el motivo el cual una madre regalaba un "kit de medicinas" a un estudiante de una prestigiosa escuela, claro, sino fuera precisamente de Akabane Karma de quien hablaban.

Hojeando unas cuantas historietas más, mientras esperaba a su amigo, entendió muchos de los diálogos del comic y eso le hizo emocionarse. Las imágenes capturadas en cuadros le dieron cierta serenidad, hasta que el cansancio se le enganchó en los párpados, amenazando con cerrarlos.

Sus extremidades estallaron de dolor, cuando los golpes se manufacturaron con estrías de punzadas agudas. Suponía que ya era hora de prestarle atención a sus hematomas internos. Dejó con cuidado las revistas e hizo su último esfuerzo en caminar lentamente hacia la cama, para darse un apoyo más seguro que el de sus trémulas piernas.

Karma no tardó en aparecer y lo vio sentando con los brazos echados a la espalda, teniendo entre sus manos una pequeña caja blanca que suponía que debió de ser su regalo de víspera de navidad.

—Oh —exclamó el recién llegado—, ¿a punto de desmayarte, Nagisa?

—Al borde —Sonrió con esfuerzo, ladeando la cabeza—. ¿Y tú?

Acercándose para juntarse a un lado en la cama, Karma esbozó una sonrisa de preámbulo a sus siguientes palabras:

—Digamos que he adquirido cierta resistencia.

—Tenía mis ligeras sospechas —aseguró con una sonrisa y sus ojos recogieron un brillo peculiar que su amigo recibió con una tenue sorpresa, cuando estiró su mano para limpiarle la sangre seca de la mandíbula—. ¿Te duele?

Sintiendo esa pequeña mano enguantada acariciarle la piel, el corazón de Karma cobró un nuevo ritmo cardíaco. Nuevas pulsaciones tranquilizaron sus poros y su respiración. No sabía cómo Nagisa tenía en sus manos el don enigmático de matar y, a su vez, la habilidad sosiega de sanar. Era algo que le daba cierta armonía que no lograba explicar, esta vez más consistente a como lo fue en el pasado.

Ya que, ahora, conoció al demonio que una vez le intimidó. Y extrañamente le agarró gusto a su veneno.

—Un poco —Le tomó de la muñeca y, amparándose en el silencio de sus miradas, el tiempo variante pareció caer en una constante. Decidió verter los pensamientos ácidos que le habían estado quemando la mente durante tanto tiempo, y permitir que su amigo le viera las ideas calcinadas producto de sus propios miedos—. Nagisa, quisiera hablar contigo del pasado.

—¿De hace tres años?

Asintió. Se le acercó más, dejando en centímetros de distancia una escala que no superaba el diez. Nagisa no pudo detener las palpitaciones aceleradas de su corazón, casi podía oír el pitido en sus oídos y ver las frecuencias cerebrales —como se le había enseñado Lovro— de ambos. Sólo la de él estaba frenética.

—La razón por la cual me acerqué a ti —empezó Karma con voz baja, incrustándole el filo de su mirada de miel—, era porque inexplicadamente me transmitías cierto equilibrio. Eras como un escape a los problemas que yo mismo me buscaba.

La declaración golpeó algo en el cerebro de Nagisa, que despertó los recuerdos que yacían poblados de polvo. Sus salidas, sus conversaciones, aquel lazo que magnéticamente se había creado y que misteriosamente se había cortado.

—Está bien, lo entiendo. —dijo, con una sonrisa pequeña—. Estabas a un nivel que yo nunca iba a estar. No podías dejar que yo te retrasara.

—No fue eso —La voz se irguió con material de acero, firme, severa—. Nagisa, en aquel momento, ni ahora, eso me ha importado. Debes saber que he golpeado a muchos estudiantes por intimidar a los que poseían notas bajas.

Esa respuesta había dado un giro acrobático a sus deducciones, era cierto. Pero si esa no había sido la razón, ¿cuál era?

Mordió un sentimiento espinoso.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? —Su voz fue un silbido que no se reservó la pregunta.

Respirando una corta bocanada de aire, dejando caer su frente en el hombro de Nagisa, como si el peso de su consciencia fuera una fuerza que su cuello herido no estaba dispuesto a cargar, Karma dio inicio a su relato.

—Porque una parte de ti, me hacía sentir inseguro. —reveló al fin—. Fue una sensación aterradora, una que parecía amenazarme y advertirme que me tragarías si me acercaba demasiado —Sonrió con cierta ironía hacia los hechos. Apretando sus ojos cerrados, no siendo capaz de soportar el recuerdo—. A pesar que podía bajar la guardia... —susurró, golpeando con su aliento el cuello de Nagisa, en un punto donde el pulso de éste, saltó debajo sus labios—. Aún cuando lucías indefenso… sentía que podías asesinarme mientras durmiera. —Su voz se detuvo por la tensión persistente en la garganta.

Los pensamientos de Nagisa se deslizaron en algún punto intermedio, queriendo replicarle, defenderse, decirle que nunca hubiese sido capaz de hacerle daño. Y, recordando que recién le había tomado por el cuello hasta arrancarle cada partícula de aire, guardó silencio. No había necesidad de tratar de mantener las ilusiones y mentiras al decir que el asesino que estaba dentro de él, nunca ha existido. Porque estaba ahí y ambos lo sabían.

Karma se incorporó y se avecinó a su rostro, bañándole al instante las mejillas de carmesí.

—Sé qué piensas —se anticipó, rozándole uno de los cortes que hacían su terreno en el pómulo—. Y déjame aclararte algo, mi instinto me decía que eras un asesino oculto. —Lo miró fijamente—. ¿Se equivocó?

Sin que la voz le saliera de la garganta, Nagisa pensó que en ese tiempo su sed de sangre estaba apagada y que no tenía motivos para matar, pelear o cualquier sinónimo que compaginara mejor en ese mundo. Pero existía una red de recuerdos, acciones previas, y emociones retorcidas luchando contra sus esfuerzos de valerse como ser humano corriente. Y no como un asesino. Sin embargo, si Karma había visto eso de él, antes de siquiera despertarlo, significaba que era algo que nació con él; su verdadera aura de asesino serial.

Seleccionando cuidadosamente sus opciones, respondió:

—Me gustaría decirte que en ningún tiempo hubiese sido capaz de enfrentarme a ti, incluso ahora me sorprende que te haya ganado, pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que nunca seré capaz de matarte, Karma.

Entrecerrando los ojos, ensanchando sus labios, Karma no apartó la mirada y le cubrió la mejilla.

—No lo sabemos, Nagisa. —Se acercó más.

Otra vez las hileras de palabras se asomaron en la boca del pequeño asesino, pero ninguna fue tan valiente para salir, cuando la distancia se encontró sin medidas entre sus labios. Nunca creyó que volvería a enlazarse con alguien tan sobresaliente como el número uno de la secundaria Kunugigaoka. No vio posible el hecho de verse emparejado, y sin embargo, ahora que estaban técnicamente al mismo nivel, ya no era tan impensable.

En su distraída cuenta, posiblemente alcanzaron los cinco hits, en un beso que era en teorías de Bitch-sensei: _Ni siquiera un abreboca, un preámbulo o un aperitivo de apertura_. No conllevó lujuria o provocación, y sólo produjo silencio. El hormigueo le recorrió todos sus extremos y algo hizo clic en él cuando rozó el labio inferior de Karma.

—Ya veo porque lograste tranquilizar a Kayano-san —Sonrió éste sobre su boca, y eso le hizo sentir a Nagisa que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se concentrara en su rostro.

—No creo que sea el momento más oportuno para recordar eso. Esto parece un sueño —dijo débilmente, ignorando las punzadas de sus costillas, para rozarle con las palabras—. Karma.

Las líneas de los labios de aquel chico problema se hicieron más profundas y se inclinó un poco más cerca al sonido de su nombre.

—Deberíamos atender nuestras heridas antes de continuar, ¿no crees?

Nagisa se rió, pensando que las sensaciones físicas, y las formas más crudas de la emoción sólo podían expresarse con contacto. Y era por ello, que una parte dentro de su ser le gritaba que no se apartara demasiado, que la valla podía formarse, que podía despertarse de ese sueño. Que todo lo que habían vivido había sido producto de su imaginación, y la misma barrera de cemento seguía dividiéndolos.

Fue como un miedo huidizo, uno que le aceleró la respiración e hizo que abriera los pétalos de sus labios en trémulos segundos. Eso fue antes de sentir un roce en su cuello, y cuando su sentido común cayó en tierra, los dientes de Karma se presionaban ligeramente sobre su piel. El nombre se le escapó en un susurro, y cuando esos brazos lo rodearon, cerró los ojos.

Estuvieron así unos segundos, todo un momento extraño y casi perversamente dulce. Nagisa apreció como el cálido aliento se alejaba, y se concentraba en sus manos cuando Karma las tomó y regresó de nuevo a su boca. Sus besos eran como su personalidad, agresivos, potentes, territoriales. Sintiendo como se adentraba a su cavidad y hacia suyo cada rincón de ella.

Había aprendido que el simple hecho de besar, significaba muchas cosas que un libro práctico de cinco mil hojas no alcanzaría a explicar. Era algo que se conocía con las pruebas directamente, y Nagisa sentía que en ese acto casi siempre se entregaba una parte muy íntima de su ser a alguien, porque después había que plantearse qué hacer después. Por el término que los dividía, la línea que los separaba. Sin embargo, Karma nunca había sido hombre de obedecer los límites, porque se creía muy consciente de los riesgos involucrados en tal gesto. Nagisa lo acepta de igual forma, apretándole la mano a cambio.

Un gemido se le escapó, cuando el delincuente de la clase lo asedió con más fuerza con sus brazos, presionando sus hematomas plastificados en sus costillas. Se apartaron, deteniendo todo su momento cuando esos ojos —aquel iris de brillante ámbar—, lo observaron haciendo la pregunta muda que su voz no alcanzó a producir.

Casi le dijo que no se detuviera, que lo quería de regreso, pero ya Karma giraba su torso y atraía la pequeña caja blanca medicinal. Él se le adelantó y estiró su mano para alcanzar la gasa junto con el alcohol, en un movimiento imprevisto, que hizo reír a su amigo.

Bien, no estaba en contra de ser el primer voluntario para atender sus cortes. Después de todo, estaban ahí porque ese chico había dicho que se haría cargo de él.

Nagisa decidió atender personalmente de las heridas de Karma, primero limpiándole el rostro, desinfectándolo de la posible suciedad del terreno y la frescura ofreció algún alivio de calor febril. Karma se dejó hacer, sin quitarle la vista de encima y eso le distraía. A diferencia de él, su amigo sabía aprovecharse de eso y se acercaba cuando el momento se detenía.

Pasó un instante que no supo cómo se armó, cuando ya sus pulsaciones estaban al mismo nivel.

Aceleradas, brillantes, ruidosas.

Los dedos de Karma le desataron el cabello y cuando éste cayó lánguido en sus hombros, se paseó por las columnas de suave celeste, transmitiéndole una extraña sensación. Una que le hacía pensar que, era la primera vez, que agradecía tener el cabello largo.

Esas eran las pausas que hacían cuando trataban de "atenderse". Después de tanta distracción, Nagisa había logrado vendarle el cuello y cubrir delicadamente los rasguños con la pomada, oyendo la respiración de Karma regresar al flujo lento como sus pulsaciones. Muy diferente al suyo que seguía siendo una orquesta desenfrenada y en todo su cuerpo se oían sus latidos con un eco desvaneciéndose.

Finalizó al colocar una pequeña banda en el pómulo, ocultando la más profunda y que sanaría quizás en un par de días. Seguidamente se repitió el mismo proceso, ahora con él, donde el otro se encargó de ello al tratar solícitamente su piel. El cuidado le disipó muchas zonas que estaban adoloridas, también agradecía el efecto de las pastillas que recién se habían tomado, y ya hacían cierto su trabajo en desinflamar las áreas afectadas.

Cuando había terminado, lo que habían pospuesto no se dio a esperar más. Cayó lentamente hacia atrás en la cama con Karma entre sus piernas, su peso equivalente al suyo, y mientras se besaban como nunca lo habían hecho, Nagisa no pudo evitar recordar las enseñanzas de Bitch-sensei. Llegar a los cuarenta hits, ya no era un reto. No sabía cuántos llevaban, pero debían ir en el décimo cuando un cosquilleo empezó a esparcirse.

Urgió las manos bajo la camisa de Karma, recorriéndole la espalda con sus dedos maravillándose. Abrió más las piernas, y toda esa aglomeración de nuevas emociones empezaron a hacer temblar sus huesos. No se sentía como lo fue con Kayano, eso ahora era totalmente voluntario y sin ataduras de opresión pública.

Karma tenía un sabor único, sus labios poseían un cimbrado filoso que como a todo buen asesino, ese despliegue era singular. Sabía a sangre, sudor, sal y tierra, y eso le encontró un gusto casi perturbador.

Entendió que hasta ese momento de su vida, ninguna batalla había sido tan trepidante, ninguna sed de sangre había sido tan placentera, y ahora que estaban bañándose en el rojo de los colmillos de su color escarlata; no había nada más complementario que eso.

—Karma... —jadeó, deseándole quitar aquella camisa de manga larga. Acabar con la autocracia de sus ropas, sentirle la piel desnuda y saborear un nuevo terreno único para ambos…

Todo lo que deseaba era que Karma entendiera lo que estaba tratando de decirle con sus acciones. Quería expresarle que siempre lo había admirado, que su distancia la había sentido y que por sobre todas las cosas, hallara su razón firme de que nunca sería capaz de matarlo.

Aquellos labios produciendo el sonido de su nombre le recompensó la mejilla, y no tardó demasiado cuando ese delincuente le pasó por los brazos la cazadora. Ésta cayó como una exhalación en el piso, y una brisa se adentró por la ventana anunciando un frío que les hizo abrir los ojos.

Era demasiado reconocible.

—Me parece que es suficiente por ahora, chicos.

Nagisa y Karma se apartaron de golpe, al reconocer esa voz. Frente a ellos, quién sabía por cuánto tiempo, estaba ese pulpo pervertido balanceando sus tentáculos.

—Entras en un muy mal momento, Koro-sensei —dijo Karma—. ¿Acaso quiere que lo mate?

Koro-sensei se rió entre dientes y el color rosado que lo había cubierto desapareció por su habitual amarillo.

—Justo cuando entras en la tregua de salvarme, ¿ya quieres salirte, Karma-kun?

—Si no fuera por Nagisa, ya hubiese sacado mi cuchillo.

—No te limites por mí. —Nagisa habló con la sed de sangre despierta, latiendo y brillando en sus ojos, incorporándose en la cama—. ¿Qué hace aquí, Koro-sensei?

—Vine a ver como se encontraban mis estudiantes estrellas y no esperé conseguirme con...

No culminó la frase, cuando ya los mini asesinos lo apuntaban con sus armas, sacadas quizás mágicamente y disparaban contra él llenando la habitación de estampidos.

—¡Pulpo pervertido! —insultaron al mismo tiempo.

—¡Les juro que no quería espiarlos! —intentó excusarse, esquivando las balas con insultante facilidad—. ¡Yo estaba preocupado por ustedes!

—¡Como si no le conociéramos! —Sus voces seguían unánime, presionando los gatillos hasta que las balas anti-sensei se acabaron.

Ninguna le dio.

Los estudiantes bajaron sus armas, quizás con una maldición incluida. O al menos Karma. Por el lado de Nagisa, su cuerpo reclamó el brusco movimiento, cuando el golpe en su cabeza gruñó con estridencia, haciendo que dejara sobre la cama su pistola y se presionara la sien.

—¿Nagisa? —Karma se aproximó, y él sólo le sonrió en respuesta a las demás palabras que se habían ocultado detrás de ese signo de interrogación.

Antes de alcanzarlo, un tentáculo se posó sobre la cabeza de Karma, y otro sobre la suya. Ambos giraron la atención hacia su maestro, cuando éste los miraba con la sonrisa que casi nunca borraba de su rostro.

—Chicos —inició, y ya los asesinos sabían que ese tono traía un sermón incluido—, debo decirles que me alegra que ya se acepten como son. Con todos sus lados al descubierto, y que compartan el sentimiento de igualdad a estas alturas. Sin embargo, como su sensei, no puedo permitir que entren a este camino a esta incipiente edad. Esto es algo que requiere decisión, no instinto. Necesita tener propósito, no improvisación —Su circular rostro se tintó de púrpura con la X marcada de error—. Nunca hay edad que limite el asesinato, pero si lo hay para esta clase de situaciones exóticas. Aun quiero pensar que no son capaces para entenderlo, así que por los momentos, ¿quieren posponerlo, hasta que se crean lo suficientemente maduros para que no haya arrepentimientos en un futuro?

El discurso golpeó el aire y se desvaneció poco después, consumido por la nada. Hubo un silencio, uno que fue pesado y a la vez incómodo. Se habían dejado llevar, habían permitido hundirse en ese mar de olas desconocidas sólo por creerse «necesitados», por el momento. Ninguno dijo nada, y eso fue suficiente para el pulpo que tenían como guía institucional.

—Bien, ya con eso claro —habló el profesor, extendiendo sus tentáculos para sacar un grueso libro de arreboladas páginas—, vamos a terminar de atender sus heridas con mi guía de " _¿Qué hacer si hay una pelea entre los estudiantes?"._ Traje tres ejemplares —Posó con rapidez los volúmenes frente a cada uno, sin ser sorprendente para los entrenados asesinos—. Abran la página 525, sección quince, capítulo siete: Cómo aplicar primeros auxilios a un estudiante malogrado.

Suspirando, con la mano apoyada en su rodilla viendo el capítulo, Karma sonrió y Nagisa lo acompañó. En tan sólo minutos, esos tentáculos se movían a la velocidad Mach 20, sanando y atendiendo todo sus malestares.

Dejando a cambio, sólo un minúsculo corte en la mejilla de ambos.

—¡Y terminamos! —anunció Koro-sensei victorioso, levantando todas las herramientas médicas que había implementado en ellos—. ¿Cómo lo sienten, eh?

Girando circularmente su hombro, Karma aplicaba varios movimientos para probar la movilidad en sus extremidades. Incluso dio un par de saltos para verificar.

—Mejor, incluso antes de pelear. —Dirigió su mirada a su amigo—. ¿Y tú, Nagisa?

—También —Sonrió, poniéndose de pie—. Gracias, Koro-sensei.

—¡Todo se debe a mis guías para cualquier caso! —exclamó, antes de tener otro cambio de emoción—. ¿Quieren que leamos otra lección?

—No, gracias.

La cruda respuesta, sacó lágrimas a su profesor.

—A pesar que hice esta edición por Karma-kun… —gimoteó, limpiándose la mucosidad que producía el líquido que suplantaba a las lágrimas.

—Qué cruel, sensei. ¿Creía que me pelearía con uno de mis compañeros?

—Me anticipé a muchas cosas. —Pareció recomponerse, ahora con franjas verdes maquillando su rostro, y luego se dirigió al asesino de apariencia femenina—. Supongo que ya es hora de irme, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa, Nagisa-kun?

Éste abrió los ojos y como si necesitara aprobación, volteó a ver a Karma en busca de un mensaje que coincidiera con sus motivos de seguir con él. Se mantuvieron la mirada, hasta que el dueño de la habitación cerrara los ojos en una sonrisa. No dijo nada.

A veces el silencio podía significar más que palabras tratando de dar sentido a una tuerca que ya tenía dirección. Los pensamientos, sentimientos y sensaciones no siempre tenían que derivarse de las declaraciones, esporádicamente se necesitaba una especie de elipsis para entender esas llamaradas que no podían acoplarse con un abecedario. Tomándose eso, Nagisa se acercó a Koro-sensei.

—Me quedaré aquí por hoy —dijo—. Y no se preocupe, no haremos nada de la cual podamos arrepentirnos en un futuro.

El pulpo dudó, y lo demostró en el sonido gutural que dejó salir.

—Ya entendimos el mensaje, sensei —intervino Karma—. No abusaré de Nagisa, al menos que me lo proponga. Y si lo hace, usted puede volver a intervenir a Mach 20.

—¡Se supone que esto nos involucra a los dos, Karma! —se quejó Nagisa, cuando vio a su amigo reírse.

Meditando y estudiando las respuestas, Koro-sensei entendió que su intervención ya no era necesaria. Sus estudiantes una vez más recibieron la lección, y la prevención de entrar a unas puertas de un mundo extravagante que a tanta gente había corrompido.

—Entonces, nos vemos mañana, chicos —se despidió, y desapareció en esa velocidad súper sónica, agravando el cielo con su estela.

Viéndolo unirse como una estrella fugaz en la manta moteada por escarcha, Nagisa sonrió desde la ventana.

—Tenemos a un acosador como profesor.

—Es asfixiante. —respondió, tirándose en la cama.

—¿Crees que llegue el día, en que no tengamos arrepentimientos? —le preguntó, acercándose a la cama y acostarse junto a él.

Karma miró el techo, y posteriormente entrecerró una leve curva expandiéndose en su boca.

—Es una emoción inútil —Giró su rostro para ver aquel que se formaba con líneas finas y delicadas, estirando su brazo para barrerle el pómulo—. Pero si creo en el momento en el que estaremos preparados para soportarlo.

Nagisa asintió, y esbozó una sonrisa cerrando los ojos. Esa noche dormirían juntos, en un nido donde ellos eran las serpientes en reposo.

—Por ahora me conformo con que puedas olvidar esa sensación que una vez te mostré. —susurró, atrayendo a ese chico de personalidad prepotente a su pecho.

Aceptando esa oferta, Karma se limitó a oír esas dulces pulsaciones que producía el corazón de Nagisa. Lo sabía, siempre lo supo, ese chico, destilaba un veneno que lo adentraba en un centro de paz.

Por ahora, podía vivir con eso.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _N/finales_ _:_ No tengo mucho que decir, salvo que hacer este fic me resultó algo divertido. Nunca tuve intenciones de meter lemon entre los pequeñines, aún pertenezco a esa vieja escuela donde casi es un tabú jaja. Pero igual siempre se puede aprovechar el futuro. Gracias por leer.


End file.
